A Love Song for Buttercup
by Tweek Tweekers
Summary: Butch steals Buttercup's I-pod and finds out her secret liking for love songs. Will she fall for hiim if he writes her her own love song?


Butch was sitting on a branch of a large oak tree. He was tossing his baseball in the air and catching it repeatedly. He heard footsteps and looked down. He saw one of his most hated arch rivals coming towards the tree.

Buttercup sat down below the tree and took out her I-pod, she put her headphones on and started to nod her head to the music, she also lipped the words.

Butch smirked "Time to have some fun"

He took his baseball and threw it forcefully at Buttercup's head. It bounced off her head, she was shocked and now in pain, she dropped her I-pod and fell sideways, she grabbed her head shouted out in pain "AW SHIT THAT HURT!"

Butch took this opportunity and jumped down from the tree, he grabbed her I-pod, Buttercup sat up and glared at Butch, Butch smiled evilly "Why hello Butterbutt"

Buttercup rolled her eyes "Oh how original" she said sarcastically

Butch thought for a minute "Ok how bout Butterbitch, Buttercunt, Buttcrack, Buttercupbaby, or Butterbitch!"

"You said Butterbitch twice" said Buttercup

Butch smiled "Well that shows you were listening"

Buttercup rolled her eyes again and reached out her hand "Give me my I-pod back"

"I don't think so toots" he smirked and said "But I think we can make a deal"

"What kind of deal?"

"Oh nothing really you just have to promise me something"

"Promise you what? If it's something that causes injustice and evil, then no deal!" said Buttercup harshly

"No no no, nothing like that" said Butch calmly, he started tossing her I-pod around, catching it quickly, every time he tossed it Buttercup would deepen her glare, she keep a good eye on the I-pod too

"Don't break that!" yelled Buttercup "It's worth more than your life"

Butch tried to think of a comeback but sadly couldn't so he just growled "Listen do you want me to keep the I-pod or do you want to make an agreement?"

"Depends, what is the deal being made?" asked Buttercup in a serious tone

Butch grinned "You get this little toy back if you say yes to the question I ask you, simple"

Buttercup chuckled "Yeah right, nothing is simple about you, well you're simple minded"

"So are you agreeing or not?" asked Butch confused

Buttercup got in a running stance "Talk is cheap, let's do this!"

Buttercup charged full speed at Butch, Butches eyes widened and Buttercup fell on top of him, they started rolling on the ground. Butch managed to pin Buttercup down, he held her shoulders tightly and kept his face only an inch from hers, he smirked "Whatcha gonna do now babe?"

Buttercup gave Butch a deadly grin, his smirk disappeared once he felt a sharp pain in his lower area. He rolled off of Buttercup and held his crotch "AHHH!"

Buttercup stood up and smiled proudly "I love to make boys cry"

Butch thought for a minute, "Your tough Buttercup"

Buttercup's smile faded, she looked down at him stunned and confused "Did you just compliment me?"

"Yeah, sorry is that a crime?" asked Butch sarcastically

"Um…no" Buttercup gave Butch one last strange look then she turned and started to walk away, she scratched her head and began to think hard.

Butch looked over on the ground beside him and saw Buttercup's I-pod laying there, he grabbed it and looked at Buttercup "Wait Buttercup!"

Buttercup turned around "What?"

Butch stopped himself and smiled "Nothing"

Buttercup nodded and then turned around and made a confused face to herself, she even muttered "What?!" to herself

Butch watched as Buttercup faded in the distance, he stood up and looked at the I-pod "I wonder if it's true that the types of songs you listen to can tell you about your personality" then he started to scroll through her songs "Whoa I didn't expect that"

When Buttercup arrived at her house she was still thinking about Butches strange comment. She went into her bedroom and laid on the bed "I wonder why he complimented me"

Someone knocked on Buttercup's door, she leaned up and said "What?"

Bubbles opened the door and smiled happily "Hello"

Buttercup sighed angrily and laid down again "What do you want?"

Bubbles skipped over beside Buttercup and chirped "Well I was hoping I could borrow your I-pod while I worked out"

Buttercup's eyes shot open "My I-pod!" she hissed "That asshole! He was just distracting me, so he could keep my I-pod"

"What a juvenile thing to do!" said Bubbles

Buttercup growled "UHH!" then she throw a pillow at the wall and fell back onto the bed

Bubbles watched awkwardly and said "Well…I'm just gonna go" when she shut the door she said to herself "Anger management problems"

Buttercup fell asleep full of anger and rage. When she woke up in the morning she forgot all about her I-pod, she was more focused on not wanting to go to school.

Blossom began banging on Buttercup's door "Buttercup get your fat ass up and let's go!"

Buttercup put a pillow over her head and said "Go away!"

Blossom gave up and left for school, Buttercup got up and arrived at school a half hour late. She was at her locker grabbing her books, when suddenly she felt someone bump into her and her books flew everywhere. She growled and bent down to grab her books when she heard that horrible voice "Nice ass babe!" Buttercup stood up and glared.

"What do you want Butch?"

"Oh nothing, I just happened to see you in the hallway and thought, hey why don't I bug her!" said Butch, he smirked

"Uh!" then Buttercup kneeled down and started to collect her books off the ground, Butch just watched her "Um, can you go away now?" asked Buttercup rudely

"Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?" asked Butch in a more serious tone

"No, I just want you and your horrid stench to go away"

"I do not smell! I used soap this time!" objected Butch

Buttercup chuckled "Wow…"

Butch kneeled down and picked up some books for her, Buttercup looked at him confused "What are you doing?"

"Helping you pick up your books" said Butch as if it were normal

"But you never help anyone"

"Well I figure if I help you, you can help me" said Butch casually

"Me help you? HA! Sorry but I can't help you, they haven't invented a cure for stupidity yet"

Butch chuckled, they stood up and Buttercup grabbed her books from Butch and Buttercup asked "Why are you still here?"

"Well you sorta forgot something yesterday" he held up the I-pod and grinned "Want it back?"

Buttercup attempted to grab the I-pod but Butch pulled it away quickly "Uh, uh, uh, not so fast, we still have to come up with a compromise"

"If it's the same standards as before, then…no" said Buttercup harshly

Butch shrugged "Ok then I'll keep it"

Buttercup shot around and slapped Butch, he stumbled back a bit but kept a tight hold on the I-pod. Buttercup started to poke him in the chest and yell at him, Butch was up against the lockers and wide-eyed, he was actually getting nervous "You little jackass! Give me my fucking I-pod or else! I can have you arrested for stealing and I could kick you in your fucking groin again! Do you want that? HUH? No I didn't think so, so just give me the thing now!" demanded Buttercup, Butch shook his head, Buttercup's glared deepened and she said "Just give it, I know you don't like the music I listen to!"

Butch spoke again "Actually! I do like half your music but then the other half is crappy music, it's like love songs and shit, I was wondering if I stole Bubbles I-pod cause you don't seem like the girl that likes sappy love songs" Butch paused when he saw Buttercup turn a little red and look at the ground. She released him "Do you?"

Buttercup looked up and glared again "So what if I do?"

"Why do you?" asked Butch curiously

"Why do you need to know?" asked Buttercup angrily

"I'm just interested that's all"

"Well if you need to know, they make me happy" said Buttercup and she grabbed her I-pod fiercely, she snarled and shoved it in her pocket and began to walk down the hall.

Butch followed her "Why do they make you happy? There so cheesy"

"Well I think there beautiful and meaningful" retorted Buttercup "And I think the people that the song was dedicated too are very lucky that they have such a nice mate that would write them their very own song"

"Oh I get it, you want someone to write you a love song"

Buttercup shrugged "Yeah I guess that'd be cool but it doesn't matter cause nobody in our school has the guts to be that romantic, except your brother Brick, he was flirting with Blossom today again"

"Fuck Brick he don't know romance even if it bit him in the ass" said Butch

"Oh and you do?"

"Of course I do!" said Butch proudly "I can show you too"

"Listen Butch, I think you're the most repulsive, inconsiderate, irritating, and stupid person to live on this planet, so I would have to decline your offer" said Buttercup bluntly "Oh and think about this, if a girl doesn't enjoy talking to you, then don't ask her out"

"I never asked you out, I said I could show you my romantic side" clarified Butch

"Whatever, I'm out of here, plus I think I missed first period…sweet!" said Buttercup happily then she walked down the hall leaving Butch all alone

Butch smirked to himself "I never asked for her permission did I?"

Later that night Buttercup got dressed for bed, she laid on her bed and put her headphones on.

Butch was outside of Buttercup's window, he threw a pebble at her window…no answer

Buttercup couldn't hear a thing with her headphones on

Butch waited a moment then through another pebble…still no answer. Butch got bored of waiting so he threw a gigantic rock at her window!

Buttercup screamed when the rock smashed through the window "What the fuck?!" she got out of her bed and looked out the window angrily "Who the fuck threw that?"

"Me!" said Butch while waving his hand in the air

"What do you want you fucking stalker?!"

"I want your attention for just one minute" said Butch

"Fine hurry up!" ordered Buttercup

Butch smirked happily and stood on top of a tree stump and sang in a horrible voice that was like talking in a higher tone

"_Ooooooooo Buttercup!!!"_

Buttercup burst into laughter, she smiled and watched intently

"_I love your silky black hair_

_It gives you a lot of flare!_

_I also love love love love love what you wear_

_Oooooooooo"_

Buttercup was practically crying with laughter

"_Nobody should mess with you_

_Because you'll make them black and blueeeee_

_Ooooooooo"_

Butch flew up near the window and looked at Buttercup and winked, Buttercup continued to laugh.

"Time for the chorus _I love you I love you I love you I love youuuuuuooouuuu…Yeah_!" Butch smiled a genuine smile and asked "So did you like it?"

Buttercup shook her head 'yes' "You suck at writing and singing songs but I'm happy someone dedicated a song to me"

Butch smiled "Cool, I'm glad. So…"

"So what?" asked Buttercup confused

"Will you go out with me now?"

Buttercup smiled smugly "Uh…I don't think so"Butches smile faded "What? Why not?"

"Well because if a bad ass like me goes out with a pussy song writer like you then my reputation will be ruined" said Buttercup as if it were obvious, she smirked to show she was joking and chuckled

Butch laughed "Good one!" he leaned in to kiss her but she shut her blinds on him

"Sorry playa maybe some other time"

Butch smiled and said "ooooo I love you Butterbabe!"

Buttercup chuckled "Maybe I'll give him a chance!"

Butch flew away, he smiled to himself "I like them feisty!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urg! I always make them to fluffy


End file.
